csifandomcom-20200225-history
Kidnapping 2.0
Kidnapping 2.0 is the first episode in season one of CSI: Cyber Synopsis The Cyber Crime Division of the FBI investigates a series of hacked baby monitors, but Avery believes it may be only a small part of a wider kidnapping conspiracy. Plot Six-month-old Caleb Reynolds is kidnapped in Baltimore, Maryland. His parents, Fran and Steve, hear “foreign voices” coming out of the Natal-Cam baby monitor. Since technology is involved, FBI Special Agent Avery Ryan insists that the case belongs to the Cyber Crime Division. She heads to Baltimore with Agent Elijah Mundo, Agent Daniel Krumitz and Brody Nelson, a black hat hacker Ryan hopes to reform by using him to catch fellow criminals. The boy next door, Denny Metz, says he heard a woman’s voice and a car peeling out after the kidnapping, proving they’re looking for a team of two. Ryan is suspicious of Fran’s behavior, so she compares Steve’s DNA to Caleb’s DNA. She discovers that Steve is not Caleb’s father; Fran has been having an affair with Bill Hookstraten, and he has been using malware to get access to photos of his son from Fran’s computer. When Ryan and Elijah head to Hookstraten’s boat restoration shop, they hear a baby crying. They rush inside and find Hookstraten holding a little boy. The kidnappers contacted Hookstraten and promised him his son in exchange for $75,000 in cash. He paid up, but there’s one problem: this isn’t Caleb. Ryan changes Baby Doe’s diaper and gets a fingerprint from the tape, leading them to Vicky McDale. She’s their female kidnapper, and Nelson works with another member of the Cyber Crimes unit, Raven Ramirez, to search her Friend Agenda page for clues about where she might have gone. There are a lot of photos of Ricky Scaggs, including his blue Camaro. Ryan predicts that the pair would have gone to higher ground, and they would have avoided major highways since they were both alcoholics and likely stuck to smaller roads when they got drunk after getting their $75,000 payday. Sure enough, Ryan and Elijah find Vicky and Ricky at a bar in Five Forks, and the money is in the trunk of the Camaro. Caleb is nowhere to be found, but before they can get more information out of their kidnappers, a man shoots them from on top of a hill. Elijah pursues the man as he jumps onto a motorcycle to get away. Elijah shoots him dead, but his fingerprints have been burned off—it might be difficult to figure out who was calling the shots in this scheme. Ricky has an SD memory card in his pocket, which was taken out of a hacked Natal-Cam. This tells them where Baby Doe came from, but they get more bad news: two more little boys have been kidnapped in the same way. Krumitz heads to the Natal-Cam headquarters and discovers a problem with their code that allowed the mastermind behind this plot to get easy access to the baby monitors. They shut down Natal-Cam, and the target retaliates by using Denny’s video game console to contact them with a video of Caleb crying. The man claims he will kill the baby if they don’t turn Natal-Cam back online. Fortunately, contacting them through the game console gives them a lead—there’s a safeguard in place to prevent children from being harassed by predators while playing online, and it leads them straight to their suspect in Paterson, New Jersey. There’s a computer in the warehouse that will tell them the location of all three missing children, but they have to figure out the 20-character password. Elijah and Ryan notice new memorial tattoos on the leader, with numbers representing dates—or parts of the password. Nelson is the one who figures out the pattern, putting the dates in numerical order to find their code. With the locations of their kidnappers, they are able to retrieve the babies. The couple with Caleb try to run from police, flying off the road and into a lake. Elijah jumps in and dives toward the sinking car to retrieve Caleb. The baby is unconscious when they get to the surface, but Ryan does CPR to revive him. They are able to hand him over to his grateful parents, and Ryan suggests to Fran that perhaps there’s another person who might like to spend time with his son. Cast Main Cast *Patricia Arquette as Avery Ryan *James Van Der Beek as Elijah Mundo *Charley Koontz as Daniel Krumitz *Peter MacNicol as Simon Sifter *Shad Moss as Brody Nelson *Hayley Kiyoko as Raven Ramirez Guest Cast * Michael Irby as Navy Captain David Ortega M.D. * Susan May Pratt as Fran Reynolds * Kenneth Mitchell as Steve Reynolds * Rae Gray as Hooded Figure/Vicky McDale * Nelson Lee as Detective Cho * Brady Smith as Bill Hookstraten * Jake Richardson as Ricky Scaggs * James Sayess as Saudi Bidder * Jim Boeven as German Bidder * Rustom Cyrus as System Administrator * Judah Lewis as Denny Metz * Pavllo Zengo as Kovach * Mo Darwiche as Vovan * Marco Martinez as NYPD Officer See Also